1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a parallel operation processing method and apparatus, and particularly, to a parallel operation processing method and apparatus that may divide operations performed in a control apparatus, and perform the divided operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, along with developments in image technologies, three-dimensional (3D) games or 3D animations have been increasingly commercialized. For 3D images, a relatively greater amount of operations may need to be processed in comparison with 2D images. For example, in the 3D games, a character may be configured of a hierarchical joint structure. In this instance, a movement of the character may be created by a transformation of each joint in a hierarchical manner.
In general, a previous frame, a current frame, and a next frame may be consecutively displayed to express the movement of the character. In this instance, to more naturally express the movement of the character, an interpolated frame may be generated. The interpolated frame may be displayed between the current frame and the next frame.
In this case, the interpolated frame may be generated by performing an interpolated operation based on the current frame. In addition, along with an increase in a number of characters included in the current frame, an amount of operations to be processed and an amount of time for the operations to be processed may increase.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a technique that may reduce an amount of time for operations to be processed while naturally expressing movements of the characters, even when the number of the characters included in the corresponding frame increases.